Russia's light
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Short one shot about Russia and how he finds his light.


**Short one shot. I do not own Hetalia.**

A light floated in the cold night air. Russia, who was taking a walk, saw the light and got curious. He followed. The light led him to a forest. The forest was big and in the night you could see anything. The light went in to the forest and for a moment, Russia lost sight of it. He started to get sad and angry, he really wanted to know what the light was. Just when he was about to leave he saw how the light came back and it was like it wanted him to follow, like it wanted to show him something. Russia went in to the forest as well and let the floating light show the way.

The light led him deep in to the forest and many times did Russia lost sight of it. He always panicked a bit when it did, but it always came back for him. The light had disappeared and Russia could not find it and it did not come back this time. Russia started to get very frustrated and thought to go back. But when he looked around he couldn't figure out how he could get out of the forest. He was lost for very long and he felt so lonely, he even started to think if he was going to die here. Maybe it was a bit dramatic, but he felt so lonely. Everyone had left him, and everyone was either scared of him or hated him. He could understand him; no one can love a beast. He wondered if anyone would notice his disappearances, they would probably be happy if he never came back.

He also wondered why he followed the light from the beginning. It wasn't like it told him to or anything; maybe he thought it could bring him some hope. Ha, what a stupid thought! He is Russia after all; he doesn't need hope, or friends or family! All he needed was his pipe, sunflowers and Vodka. He wishes he had brought some vodka with him.

He had walked for hours and it didn't get lighter or easier to find the way out. It was useless to try to get out, this forest is endless and his hope sank. Did he even care if he got out? It wasn't like someone would miss him. And he didn't want to go back to his big lonely house. Maybe it was for the best to just lie down and die. He fell on his knees and looked up at the sky. He could not see the sky, the trees were so thick, and you could only see the trees. He wondered what that light really was and he really wanted to know, he couldn't get it out of his head.

He closed his eyes and lied down in the snow. This is how he will die, in the cold snow all alone. No one cares, no one will miss him, and he was all alone. He lied like that for hours until he opened his eyes fast when he heard a sound. Did he imagine that, did he imagine the soft laugh? No, there it was again! He stood up and looked around. It was night again and it was completely dark. Except for a light a bit further in the forest. He walked slowly to the light and did his best to not make any sounds.

He saw the light from yesterday standing in a glade on a stone in the middle of it. The light looked at the stars and sang a sad and beautiful lullaby, it hadn't noticed Russia. Russia sneaked closer but did stay among the trees so that he would not scare the light. He looked at it and it was in a shape of a woman, he could not see any details on it but something about it made his heart skip a beat. He wanted to take a closer look but was too scared. He just listened to the voice and he felt something familiar in the voice. It was sadness and loneliness. Russia felt how is heart ached and he fought against the urge to run to the light and hug it.

The song stopped and Russia looked at the light. The song turned to sobs, Russia saw that the light lying down with the face towards the cold stone. It was crying and this time Russia did not stay still this time. He walked slowly towards the crying light and watched I carefully. With a closer look he saw that his guess of it being a woman was correct, he also saw that it was a bit big or fat, as some people would say. Russia did not care about that, he only wanted the light to stop crying. He put a hand on the crying woman and she immediately looked up and her golden eyes widen. She saw the big Russia and flew up and turned around and ran from him. Russia felt sad and a tear ran down his cheek when he saw the beautiful woman ran away from him. Russia had got a good look of how the woman looked like. She was as he thought a bit round, but she wasn't ugly, some people maybe would say that she was, but Russia saw those beautiful eyes. They were of the color gold and they were big, her mouth was big and her cheeks were round, her nose was small and cute. Russia could not get the image of her out of his head. He had only seen it for a moment but it was enough for him to remember it forever.

He fell to his knees hi arm was pointing at the direction that the light had gone. He bowed his head and more tears came without warning. He didn't want to scare her away, only comfort her. He thought that she was lonely like him; he wanted to tell her that he knew how it felt. He wanted to be there for her and comfort her so that she wouldn't feel lonely. Why was he so scary? Why was he the one that had to be alone? He didn't want to be alone. Why did she run away?

He lied there and cried on the snow, he didn't care that he is the strong and powerful Russia, he was too sad to care. A hand on his shoulder made him snatch and look up. What he saw made his heart jump, the light was standing in front of him, a bit stiff like she was not sure if she should be there. Russia looked at her and then in to her eyes. They were beautiful but sad, very sad and lonely. Streaks of tears remained on her cheeks.

"Hello." Said the light in a whisper.

"Hello." Russia answered.

"You shouldn't be here in the cold, out should go home." She said with a scared voice and looked down on the snow.

"I tried to get out of the forest, but didn't find the way."

"Oh. Then I should help you." She said in a more cheerful voice. Russia nodded and got up from the snow. He took a glance of her and smiled, not like the fake ones he always has, but a more real one.

The light smiled too and started to walk in to the forest again and out from the glade. Russia followed and tried to be as close to the light as possible. He didn't want to let her out of his sight again. And he wanted to see this very beautiful creator as much as he could before she was gone again. After a while they had finally reached out of the forest. The light stopped and so did Russia.

"Do you know the way back from here?" she asked and looked in to Russia's violet eyes, she blushed a light color of red and looked away.

"Da, but I have one question." Russia answered.

"What is it?"

"Why did you lead me here in the first place?" Russia asked and she looked up at him and blushed a darker color of red.

"Well, I saw you and… and you, well, you looked … lonely… like me, and I thought you were handsome." She didn't look at him, she stared at the snow. Russia thought for a moment. 'She is very pretty.' He thought and then bowed down to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed even more and opened her mouth again. "And I lost sight of you and thought that you had left, I got sad because I thought you had seen how I look like and got disgusted." Russia furrowed his eyebrows.

"I lost sight of you too and got lost, I was sad that I couldn't find you. And why would I leave you because of your looks?" he asked and she looked up a bit.

"Well, everyone I meet says I'm fat and ugly, my friends and everyone else does too."

"You are not fat or ugly, you are cute and pretty and beautiful." Russia said with a firm voice, he had become angry when he heard what people had called her. She looked up in surprise and gazed in to his eyes, like she searched for the answer she thought he would say. When she didn't find any sign of him lying, she smiled a big and right smile. Russia too smiled happily and kissed her on her lips. First she stiff up but then melted and let him kiss her. It was a long and soft kiss. When at last broke it to get air, Russia asked the question that had been in his mind ever since he saw her.

"What are?" she looked at him and then smiled.

"I'm a star fairy; we live at the mountains and collect star dust. We usually don't get out of the mountains that often, but my mom did when she was young. She met a man and fell in love, when she came back she got me. The man was a human, but no one cared. It has happened before that I fairy had fall in love with a human and even got kids. But I didn't get the beauty that every fairy has, only the glow. I got bullied and got sick of it. I said my goodbyes to my mother and left the mountain. But when I got close to humans they got scared of me, so I left again and wandered on my own in hope to find someone to accept me." She looked sad again and a tear ran down her cheek. Russia wiped it off and gave her a little small kiss on her lips. He smiled and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry, I accept you." Russia said.

"You do?"

"Da, and I hope that you're not scared of me?"

"Why would I be scared of you, you are to kind and sweet to be scared of." She said and buried her face in his scarf.

"That's not what the other nations are saying." She looked up at his face and smiled.

"I have heard of people being nations, there even are nations that have many fairy friends. Not everyone can see all fairies."

"Da, you mean England. I am Russia, but you can call me Ivan."

"Nice to meet you Ivan, I'm Dena."

They stood there and smiled to each other and then they both walked home to Russia. Russia didn't know then that he had fallen in love with Dena, but he took care of her and treated her as a princess. He would never let anything hurt her; she was indeed the sun in his life, his little sunflower. Every Friday he gave her flowers he gave her a scarf like his own, in the color of gold. And she gave him a star shaped necklace with a sunflower on it, that she had made herself. They both treasured the gifts very much. They lived with each other and Russia had confessed his love for her and she had felt the same. A few years later, Russia had eventually proposed to her. She said yes, of course and they got married on the night under the stars. Everyone was invited, all the nations and many fairies from many different kinds and places. It wasn't unusual for a fairy to fall in love and get children with them, but it was unusual for them to marry them. The wedding was beautiful and heart touching.

Some years later they still were happily married and had three kids, two girls and one boy. The oldest girl was named Star, the next oldest girl was named Sunflower and the youngest of them all was little Wood. Russia never felt lonely again and he made sure that Dena always felt that she was beautiful and loved. They would both live long and happy together.

One evening in the house sat Dena and Russia at the fire in separate armchairs. The children were asleep, Russia was knitting and Dena painted. She looked up at her husband and smiled; she put down her painting book and cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up and smiled at his wife.

"You know what day it is tomorrow?" she asked with a playful smile.

"Da, it's the day we first met." He smiled and laid down the yarn and walked over to her and kissed her. "The day I for the first time met the best thing in my life." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Yes and we have had it wonderful."

"Da, with three happy children and a big house for them to play in, they got friends and are not alone."

"Yes, and there will be more to come." She said and took up the book again and painted. Russia looked confused and Dena noticed it. "I'm pregnant." She said.

Russia was full of joy and hugged her, she hugged back.

"I love you, Dena." He whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Ivan." She whispered back.

One lonely person will always be lonely, but two lonely persons together will always be happy.


End file.
